Camera
Camera & Lights LP was a television company that broadcasts multiple TV cable channels broadcasted for the El Kadsre (and formerly Foopiia and Piramca) regions. It is similar to Ole Communications in Latin America (a joint between Disney-ABC Television Group, Sony Pictures Television, NBCUniversal, Turner Broadcasting System (HBO), and formerly Omnivisión). In 2017, the Foopiian and Piramcan operations were bought out and most of the channels were closed down (or rebranded as TPEN (and their affiliates') channels), due to the acquisitions and the arrival of the B2 service in Piramca . In 2018, the company was acquired and shut down by Dreamcatcher Entertainment. International Broadcasting Group 1996-2005 Camera & Lights LP was founded in 1996 as International Broadcasting Group, a consortium consisting of RGN Network, MGM Networks, Chum Television, Astral Media, Pramer SCA, Gestevisión Telecinco, Mei Ah Entertainment, Televisa Networks, Viasat, Scripps Networks, Canal+ Group, Grupo Antena 3, Teuve, Alliance Atlantis and Chellomedia. 2005-2015 As of 2016: *Chellomedia acquired Tueve, MGM Networks and Pramer SCA, *Bell Media and Stingray Digital acquired Astral Media & Chum Television's channels, *Mediaset acquired Gestevision Telecinco, *Grupo Antena 3 became Atresmedia, *Corus Entertainment acquire Alliance Atlantis' channels, In 2013, Chellomedia was sold to AMC Networks. The same year, AMC's Dreamia's co-owner NOS joined the team. In 2014, the following members joined: *Starz *MGM Studios *Television New Zealand *All3Media *Rai *BBC Worldwide *Lagardère *TV5Monde *Sony Pictures Television *SBS Broadcasting BV (Sanoma Media, who owns 66% and Talpa Holdings who owns 33%) *Disney-ABC Television Group *Tribune Broadcasting *Turner Broadcasting System *RTL Group *ProSiebenSat.1 Media Group *DHX Media That year, International Broadcasting Group announced to produce multiple upcoming shows exclusively, in El Kadsre, based on its parent consortium's members' formats. Camera & Lights LP 2015-2018 In 2015, Discovery Communications and FTN joined the team and changed the company's name to Camera & Lights LP (Limited Partnership). The team gained a recent member in 2017 with TGP Media-Networks. In 2017, Starz was acquired by Lionsgate, the same year, DHX Media, Stingray Digital, TV5Monde, Disney-ABC Television Group, Corus Entertainment, Lionsgate, Turner Broadcasting System, AMC Networks, Tribune Broadcasting, All3Media, MGM Studios, Bell Media and Scripps Networks announced sold there stakes to FTN and TGP Media-Networks, in favor of launch of B2 in El Kadsre, however, Epix and all other channels owned by these companies remained from this exodus with TGP Media-Networks operating it. SBS Broadcasting B.V. announced to launch its second channel in El Kadsre, SBS El Kadsre, which is a combination of SBS 6, SBS 9 and Net 5. However, Nostalgic TV Partners acquired international rights to SBS Broadcasting BV's programming, thus cancelling the plans for the channel. In May 2017, due to multiple companies pulled out they're partnerships of C&L LP in El Kadsre, QWE Holdings (owners of FTN Inc. and TGP Media-Networks) acquired ownership of Foopiia, which became Foopiian Cable Group, a new place for Foopiian versions of Television channels such as Disney Channel Foopiia, it was also due to a merge between FTN Inc. and TGP Media-Networks which cause a effect on and CLC International LP making FTN, and TGP Media-Networks taking over stakes of other companies which will complete in June 2017, with Camera & Lights LP's bankruptcy, they had interest to increase ownership of the company with Suius M&E Networks joining the partnership. In June 2017, Discovery Communications, RTL Group, Mediaset, Canal+ Group, Rai, Mei Ah Entertainment, Television New Zealand, Sony Pictures Television Networks, Viasat, Sky plc, Televisa Networks, ProSiebenSat.1 Media Group, Lagardere Group and Atresmedia announced to leave the partnership, Investigation Discovery and other channels will remain, due to Discovery and holding separate stakes, and TGP Media-Networks operating the channels. That month, Camera & Lights LP announced that it was in danger, was nearing bankruptcy and went public in NASDAQ El Kadsre. Later on, most (95%) of the television show formats (from all the member companies of past and present), that were adapted, premiered on a temporary channel Glow (a game show block-ish), only to get cancelled immediately, due to Camera & Lights LP's financial problems. The rest of the adaptations' pilots were sold to be broadcasted in B2 exclusively. Suius M&E Networks and ABS-CBN has expressed interest in joining the partnership, while Viacom, CBS Corporation and 21st Century Fox have expressed interest in merging their Viacom/CBS Networks and Fox Networks El Kadsre arms (both based in El Kadsre) into . In May 2017, the former channels were finally discontinued after Polar Night Inc and Village Lava (which merged to Metropolitan Media Group) acquired the Piramcan operations. This was due to B2's arrival to Piramca, the service being operated locally by MalaWorks Company, unlike other localized versions which are operated by Laserium Entertainment themselves. In June 2017, BBC Worldwide transferred their El Kadsre channels under TGP Media-Networks' channel package. Epix and 444TV were also transferred under such channel package, as BBC Worldwide left the venture. In July 2017, TPEN-FTN Television Group transferred its package and spin-off its stake to Foopiian Cable El Kadsre as they leave the venture, with all of its channels moved to the newer cable provider as well as other channels that where operated by TPEN-FTN, however Investigation Discovery still remain in Camera & Lights LP with Investigation Discovery added to Foopiian Cable El Kadsre, with its channels spots in C&L LP replaced with other channels that where owned by Metropolitan Media Group. Soon, MalaWorks' channels (under Camera & Lights LP) were moved under Metropolitan Media Group's channel package. Also that month, the offers from Fox Networks El Kadsre and Viacom/CBS Networks El Kadsre to merge into C&L were denied. Suius M&E Networks and ABS-CBN were also denied membership. In December 2017, Metropolitan Media Group's assets were bought out by Old Dominion Media, along with C&L and SM&E's stakes in Investigation Discovery El Kasdre and Fashion TV El Kadsre. That same month, RGN Network and SBS Broadcasting BV pulled out (or as described by C&L, "spun off") of the venture and the rest of the ownership on channels TV Japan, TV Chile, TV Australia and TV Mexico was given to El TV Kadsre. Veronica El Kadsre was shut down as well. The entire venture was then sold by the management to Dreamcatcher Entertainment in January 2018. Their last channel Nostalgia was spun off into one of Dreamcatcher's own channels and the Camera & Lights company was finally shut down. Category:El Kadsre Category:Defunct